The Touch of Ghosts
by ajfankeith
Summary: A short story for Halloween!


The Touch of Ghosts

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

-O-

"Oh, come on mate!" Adam pleaded, "We haven't been out for ages! It should be a good laugh!"

"What?" Aaron was clearly not in the mood for a night out, "Watching a load of Muppets dressed up in witches' hats with ghoulish paint all over their faces? No thanks!"

"But, I thought you'd enjoy a night at Bar West; take you out of yourself a bit. Come on!"

Aaron looked at Adam's face; he really did seem to want to go out and have a good time and he suddenly felt like a real party-pooper, "Oh, alright then, but you're buying the first round!"

Adam smiled; his persuasive charm had obviously worked again!

Bar West was packed for Halloween and 'Monster Mash' was playing loudly when they arrived. The barman suggested a drink of 'Transylvanian Blood' but Aaron decided to play safe and stick to lager; though Adam was more adventurous. In spite of the crowd, they found a table to sit at and tried to talk above the noise.

"So what does it taste like?" asked Aaron, as he watched Adam downing his red drink.

"Not bad," was Adam's response, "Want a sip?" he held the glass in front of Aaron's face, but Aaron brushed it away.

"No thanks! I'll stick to my beer!"

Aaron was right about the people in the bar: one guy was dressed as Dracula, another as Frankenstein's monster and a third in a tight black cat-suit; overprinted with the image of a skeleton, plus there were several witches' hats on display! Behind the bar, a number of scooped-out pumpkins, with devilish eyes cut out of them, had candles burning inside; making the eyes flicker and glow menacingly.

Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' struck up and Aaron pulled a face, "It didn't take them long to start playing that, did it?" he rolled his eyes which made Adam smile.

"Just relax and go with the flow!" Adam chastised his friend, "I'll have to drop a spider down your pants; that should liven you up a bit!"

Aaron scowled; he had not wanted this night out in the first place and his mate's annoying sense of humour was not helping! But, despite himself, he tried to get into the party mood.

After a couple of hours, Aaron was becoming bored and decided he would rather go home again. He had consumed a fair amount of alcohol but was not really drunk; just tipsy. Adam ordered them both a taxi back to Emmerdale and they said goodnight outside the Woolpack before the taxi continued its journey to take Adam back home to his family's farm.

A little while later, Aaron was in bed in his room. It was still only ten o'clock, but he was tired after a long day at the garage and the drink that he had consumed was making him feel groggy. He closed his eyes, expecting to drift off to sleep quite quickly; but images of witches and monsters ran through his head and he tossed and turned fitfully. All of a sudden, he had the feeling that he was not alone! He opened his eyes and a ghostly light seemed to illuminate the room dimly; then he heard a soft voice, "Aaaaron!"

He sat bolt upright in the bed, "Adam? Is that you? Stop messing about; this isn't funny!"

"Aaron, it's me! Can't you see me?"

Aaron felt a sudden chill run down his spine. There, at the foot of the bed, the ghostly vision of Jackson appeared.

"No!" cried Aaron in fear, "No, this can't be happening!"

"Don't be afraid! I've brought someone to see you!"

Aaron heard a couple of short barks. "Clyde?" he gasped.

The image of Aaron's dog appeared by Jackson's side and seemed to become more solid. Aaron was shocked when Clyde suddenly jumped up on the bed and licked his face.

"But...How can this be happening; you're dead, you stupid mutt!" Aaron was overwhelmed by this sudden apparition. But, nevertheless, he reached out to stroke Clyde's soft coat.

"How can I feel him...he's a..."

"Ghost?" Jackson said.

"Yes," Aaron replied.

"It's 'All Hallows Eve'," replied Jackson, "The night when the Earthly world and the spirit world collide. I'm here..." Jackson held out his hand and Aaron grasped it; it felt solid enough and Aaron quickly withdrew.

"No, this isn't real, this isn't happening!" tears began to fall from Aaron's blue eyes.

"I am with you; I'm always with you. It's just that, on this one night of the year, you can see me and touch me. We can be together, just for a little while."

Jackson's calm voice soothed Aaron. He began to accept what was happening.

Clyde jumped down off the bed and seemed to pass through the wall opposite.

"What the...?" Aaron gasped.

"Clyde's going back now," Jackson said, "He's going to leave us to be together; in private."

Jackson climbed into the bed next to Aaron; his face moved towards his boyfriend and Aaron felt a soft kiss on his lips; a kiss he had missed so much.

"Jackson, I never thought I'd see you again! I'm so sorry for what happened. I wish I'd talked you round; kept you alive!"

"I know," Jackson replied softly, "But you mustn't feel sad! You gave me the greatest gift that one person can ever give to another; you loved me that much!"

"But I hate being without you! I've been hurting myself," Aaron pulled back the sheet to reveal the scars on his torso.

Jackson did not even look at Aaron's wounds, "I know," he said in a whisper, "but you shouldn't do this to yourself. Why do you do it?"

"I killed you!" Aaron wailed, "I deserve to be punished!"

"No, you don't!" Jackson said, calmly, "I killed myself; you just loved me enough to help me. You mustn't punish yourself for loving me, Aaron! I'll always remember how much you loved me; and I hope you'll always remember how much I loved you."

Aaron felt Jackson's kiss a second time; a kiss which he never expected to feel ever again.

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself again!" Jackson pleaded, "Promise me, Aaron!"

"OK, I promise!" Aaron looked into Jackson's brown eyes; eyes that had always looked deep into his soul. Then, he felt his lover's warm hands on his body and melted into an embrace, experiencing feelings that he believed had gone forever.

Aaron was in ecstasy as Jackson touched him, kissed him and used his fingers to excite his boyfriend, caressing those places that he knew gave his lover the most pleasure. Aaron's head spun, his senses reeling from the shock of experiencing Jackson's physical love once more. On and on it went, way into the night, until Aaron finally drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had known for a very long time.

The next morning, Aaron roused as the light filtered through the thin curtains. Then he remembered the events of the night before. He reached out, expecting to feel his boyfriend's warm skin against his fingers; but Jackson was gone.

Aaron stayed like that for a long time, so many thoughts racing through his head. Was Jackson really there the previous night? Did he make love to him?

"Livesy, you are a soft git!" he scolded himself, "You must have been dreaming!" Yet, it had all seemed so real!

He made a move to get out of bed and, as he looked down at his stomach, he almost gagged in shock; his scars had healed; not a single blemish could be seen on his flawless skin! He rolled over to pull the sheet off him and felt something cold and hard pressing into his flesh. As he looked, he realised that last night had not been a dream. There, lying on the mattress; was Jackson's chain and crucifix!


End file.
